


Kings Peak High

by Emij114



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emij114/pseuds/Emij114
Summary: It’s the summer before Steve’s sophomore year starts  when his dad sends him away to Utah a state on the mainland. To live with his moms rich younger sister and her husband that he never knew about. When he meets a certain blonde haired boy who he can’t help but be drawn to.My plan for this story to write about them in high school but my hope is to also write about them when they leave high school. Also Lori and Steve are NOT a couple or friends.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Lori Weston, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A different world

**Author's Note:**

> Kings Peak is not an actual high school in Utah I chose not to use an actual high school there. So I could make it my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Utah was a hell of a lot different than Hawaii in pretty much every way shape and form. Steve’s never seen so many mountains or had such a dry summer. Sure Hawaii had its mountains but they were a lot different then Utah’s and Hawaii is very humid. Even The time zones were completely different. All of his friends were fast asleep waiting for the sun to rise. Steve sighs before walking out the door of the guest house that his aunt and uncle gave him to use. “Steve! How are things getting settled?” His aunt Kate asks “still working on it.” He says. When his dad told him he would be going to live with his rich aunt and uncle in Utah he was surprised. He didn’t even know that he had an aunt and uncle in Utah. Or that he had another aunt or uncle other than Aunt Deb. Apparently, she was his mother’s sister. “Let us know if you need any help.” Uncle Bryson says. Steve nods “Will do. I’m going to go for a run” Kate smiles “Have fun. We’re having dinner at 5:30 if you want to join us.” He nods “Ok sounds good.” He says putting in his AirPods and starts running as Alec Benjamin’s “Gotta Be a Reason” plays. Steve heads to a trail he saw by the neighborhood. A woman on the side of the road waves at him and Steve turns his head to give her a nod. Not paying attention to what was in front of him and bumps into someone. The person he bumped into was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy says something to him. Not hearing him Steve takes out his headphones “what?” He asks the boy glares at him “I said watch where you're going you giraffe.” “Giraffe?” Steve laughs “What?!” The boy says annoyed. “Oh, nothing I mean I’ve always been tall for my age but Never once in my 15 years of living have I been called a giraffe.” He says and grins “I mean I guess compared to you I am a giant.” The boy glares at him and crosses his arms “I’m not hearing an apology.” “I’m sorry for bumping into you.” “Apology noted acceptance is pending.” He says “What?! I apologize!” Steve says “You did but your annoying me.” Steve throws his hands up “Ok whatever. Don’t accept my apology. enjoy the rest of your day small one.” He says and starts running again. Steve always went on runs when he needed to clear his mind. But the only thing on his mind was the boy with the blonde hair and the blue eyes.


	2. i ka pāʻina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ka pāʻina Is Hawaiian for the party
> 
> This is not making fun of Mormons. I grew up one and only recently when I turned 18 my parents let me leave. 
> 
> Also I’m trying to figure out how to write this which is why it took so long to put out the chapter. If anyone has any ideas on what to do or on how to make it better let me know in the comments. Hope you like it.

“Hey, so my friend is having a party tonight. If you want to come? It could help you get to know people in our grade.” Sadie asks Steve who looks at his cousin and shrugs “Sure why not? It’s not like I have anything else going on. What time?” “5:00 I have a friend that’s picking us up.” “Ok, I’ll meet you out front.” She smiles and gives him a hug which surprised Steve. Who awkwardly hugs her back. She takes a step back seeing the surprise on his face. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I should have asked you if I could.” “No your fine I’m just…. not use to this much touch.” “Oh. Does your family not hug very much?” Steve shakes his head. “No, not really. I mean it’s not like we never hugged but it’s not a common thing.” “Well if you ever want a hug I’ll be happy to give you one.” She says giving him a small smile. Steve chuckles “Will do.” “See you at 5:00?” She asks Steve nods “Yeah.” And heads back to the guest house. When Steve first met Sadie, her younger sister Olivia and Olivia’s twin brother Luke. It was very obvious they were siblings they all had the same light brown hair and green eyes. They looked different but at the same time, they looked the same. He and his younger sister Mary, on the other hand, look nothing alike. He has dark brown hair she has blonde hair he has hazel eyes and she has green eyes. Steve huffs and tries to find something to wear and decides to go with a dark blue shirt and tan shorts. What will the party be like? Steve didn’t know much about the Church of Latter-Day Saints or as some people call it the LDS or Mormon church. All he knew about it was that Utah has a lot of them, they don’t drink, don’t do drugs which Steve already didn’t do in the first place. And they don’t believe in gay marriage. His aunt and uncle were one of the very many Mormons in Utah. Steve has never been much of a religious person sure he believed in god but beyond that, he didn’t really do much. So it will be interesting living in a religious area.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When 5:00 hit Steve headed out the door and walk to the front yard where Sadie was waiting. “Hey! So my friend said she would be here in a minute. Steve nods “Ok.” A bright blue KIA Soul pulls up Sadie gets in the car gesturing for Steve to follow. “Layla this is my cousin Steve. He’s going to be a Sophomore to.” Sadie says “It’s nice to meet you.” Layla says Steve smiles “you too.” Layla parks on the curb of a house and turns off the car. “This is it,” Sadie says getting out of the car and heads towards the house with Layla. Steve follows them entering the backyard. Sadie gestured for him to follow her. “This is my cousin Steve.” She says introducing him to her friends “Nice to meet you guys.” He looked around the yard. And there by food table was the blonde haired blue eye boy. “Do you know who the boy by the food is?” He asks Sadie who shakes her head “I don’t I’ve seen him walking around school. But I don’t know anything about him. Why?” “Oh I accidentally bumped into him on my run yesterday.” “Oh. You can go talk to him if you want.” “I think I will thanks.” Steve says “have fun.” Sadie says with a smile. Steve heads over to the boy. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure to say goodnight to you when I get back. Danno loves you.” The boy says as he hangs up his phone call “Hey small one.” Steve says with a grin. The boy looks up from his phone “Giraffe what are you doing here?” Steve shrugs “I just moved here. My cousin thought it would be good to make some friends before school starts.” The boy crosses his arms “Well your off to a great start.” He says sarcastically. “I sincerely apologize for bumping into you.” “Fine I accept your apology.” “Good I’m Steve Mcgarrett.” “Danny Williams.” “So who’s Danno?” “Fine if you must know my little sister couldn’t say Danny and could only say Danno. And it stuck.” Steve grins “What?!” Danny demands. “Nothing it’s cute.” Danny glares at him. “I’ll have you know I could kick your ass.” Steve laughs “Oh really? Who’s to say I couldn’t kick your’s?” “I would do it right now if we weren’t here.” “How bout we make it even and go for pancakes tomorrow.” “Pancakes how the hell do pancakes make us even? And who says I even wanna go with you?” Danny asks Steve shrugs. “I’ve been craving pancakes and I need someone to show me around. What else are you gonna do?” “We don’t even know a thing about each other. Why me?” Danny asks “Because your not a local. And your interesting. “What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Danny asks. “Your from somewhere on the east coast. And I’m from Hawaii.” “What did you do look me up in some stalkerest way.” Steve laughs “No your accent. So what part of the east coast did you move from?” “New Jersey. Your Hawaiian?” Danny asks surprised. “Yep born and raised. Lots of people are suprised to find out I’m not a haole.” “A what?” Danny asks. “A haole. Someone who’s not a native to Hawaii.” “Well I don’t speak Hawaiian.” “And I don’t speak New Jersey.” Steve says. Danny snorts “That’s not even the word you idiot. It’s New Jerseyans” “New Jersey New Jerseyan same thing.” “No it’s not the same thing you putz. New Jersey is a State in America. New Jerseyan is what someone from New Jersey is called!” Steve rolls his eyes. “Ok then New Jerseyan are you in or are you out? “Fine. I’m not going because I like you.” Danny says poking at his chest. “I’m going because if I have to play another game if Candyland I’ll jump off a cliff.” Steve grins “Well we wouldn’t want that would we? See you tomorrow Danno.” Steve says Danny glares at him “Don’t call me that!”


End file.
